


The Taboo Between Teacher And Student

by 6Areeses_Piceeses9, jaden



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Areeses_Piceeses9/pseuds/6Areeses_Piceeses9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaden/pseuds/jaden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about a teacher and a student doing some taboo things. A TWIST ENDING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taboo Between Teacher And Student

I sat in the front of the class, spacing out. I couldn't help but daydream about my hot teacher! Before I knew it, there was a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, not expecting it. When I looked up to see who the hand was attached to, I blushed. I looked into the face of my teacher who smiled and said, "Sorry, Victoria. I didn't mean to scare you. Class is over, what are you still doing here?" I blushed harder, thinking about my daydreams. "I-I was just.." I looked at the ground, not really knowing what to say. He looked at me, and gave me a knowing smile. "You think I'm handsome, right?" I stuttered. That was so unexpected! "U-um, well, actually-" He cut me off by kissing me, and I kissed back. We started making out, but before it went anywhere interesting, he stopped. "I'm going to show you something I've never shown anyone before." I smiled at that. "Okay," I said. He gave a big smile and unbuttoned his shirt. I was so nervous, my fingers started tapping on the desk. When he was done, he did something unexpected. He poked his belly button. "Boop." he whispered. I watched in horror as he started changing into a tall, skinny, hot, alien.


End file.
